


Painted Smiles

by phoenix64



Category: The Night Circus - Erin Morgenstern
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-11
Updated: 2012-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-29 08:45:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix64/pseuds/phoenix64
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before the dove and what came after, Celia had been quite fond of the doll.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Painted Smiles

**Author's Note:**

> For travels_in_time

Before the dove and what came after Celia had been quite fond of the doll. She called it Mary and liked to pretend the doll was her younger sister. As Celia received lessons she would then teach those lessons to Mary, but as an instructor she had quite a different temperament then Prospero. Celia often thought that Mary had a pained look in her eyes, one Celia attributed to the loss of their mother. Bedtimes, before sleep, were often spent comforting Mary.

After Celia had repaired Mary’s head she was exactly the same as she had been but without the pained look in her eyes, without any emotion in her face at all


End file.
